Descubriendo y Armando Dos Corazones
by PamUchiha
Summary: Siendo invisible en el mundo y el con un pasado triste se conocen descubriendo el tipo de personas que ellos no creían que existían estando así hipnotizados el uno por el otro pero su camino no será nada fácil… su amor lograra pasar los obstáculos o sencillamente lo dejaran todo y seguirán con sus vidas?
1. Chapter Conociendo

**1.- Conociendo**

Siendo invisible en el mundo y el con un pasado triste se conocen descubriendo el tipo de personas que ellos no creían que existían estando asi hipnotizados el uno por el otro pero su camino no será nada fácil… su amor lograra pasar los obstáculos o sencillamente lo dejaran todo y seguirán con sus vidas?

…

Ring….Ring….Ring…

-mmm..- articule mientras movia mi brazo hacia el despertador para apagarlo sin abrir ni siquiera los ojos

-Vamos Hinata despierta que tienes cosas que hacer- escuche la voz de mi padre

-Pero…si son vacacione..s- dije con voz adormilada

-Si, pero hoy empiezan las clases en el centro de arte y no deben faltar

-Pero yo no quiero ir- dije sentándome en la cama

-Pues tienes que ir, Hanabi no puede ir sola- dijo mi padre molesto, el nunca tomaba en cuenta lo que yo quería,siempre era lo que Hanabi quería hacer.

-Esta bien- dije algo desanimada, lo ultimo que escuche era como se cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto, me levante abri las cortinas para dejar pasar mejor la luz del sol y me arregle para bajar a desayunar

-Hinata no te emociona lo del centro de arte?!- dijo mi hermana extasiada

La mire quería decirle que no me entusiasmaba en nada aquello pero ella lo deseaba desde hace mucho y no podía hacerle algo asi, solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Es genail que las dos haigamos quedado las dos no crees, si tu no hubieras quedado papa nunca me habría dejado ir - dijo emocionada

-Si, eso creo- dije desanimada, adoraba a Hanabi aunque sabia que eramos muy diferentes y aunque mi padre siempre me obligara a acompañarla a todos los lugares no la culpaba ya que a ella era a la que mama le había hecho mucha falta.

Cuando mama murió ella tenia 3 años y yo apenas 10, ella se enfermo un año después de que Hanabi nacio, para mi papa fue muy duro y desde su muerte jamas volvió a ser el mismo y se volvió muy duro conmigo, asi que siempre me siento sola.

-Hinata ya vámonos, si no llegaremos tarde!- me grito Hanabi desde la sala

-Ay.. no- dije con un suspiro, tome mi libro, Salí del cuarto, y baje las escaleras para encontrarme con mi hermana la cual se veía muy emocionada pero al dirijir su vista hacia mi libro su sonrisa desaparecio.

-¿Llevaras eso?- dijo refiriéndose a mi libro. –Por eso es por que no puedes hacer amigos…. Pero como sea ya vamos no quiero llegar tarde. –Bueno papa nos vamos!-grito Hanabi antes de cerrar la puerta.

Nos faltaba poco para llegar al centro de arte y Hanabi no había dejado de hablar desde que habíamos salido de la casa, yo solo decía "si" o "aja" para que pensara que le ponía atención pero en realidad estaba pensando como era posible de que Hanabi me había convencido para meterme a ese lugar, nunca me han gustado los lugares donde hay muchas personas ya que debido a mi timidez nunca hago amigos y la gente me llega a llamar antipática, amargada o creida pero es solo timidez, en fin no espero que yo logre tal cosa solo lo intentare por un tiempo y luego me saldré…

-Mira Hinata ya llegamos…¿No estas emocianada?- dijo mi hermana extasiada mientras nos parabamos en la puerta, el lugar se veía que era algo grande parecía como una escuela tenia muchos salones o por lo menos eso parecía desde afuera.

-Etto…eso creo- dije mientras jugaba con mis dedos, lo hacía cuando me ponía nerviosa

-Vamos- dijo Hanabi mientras me tomaba por la muñeca y me jalaba adentro.

-Niñas pasen al auditorio por favor les vamos a dar instrucciones- nos dijo un hombre como de unos 30 años con cabello blanco.- Por cierto mi nombre es Kakashi.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Hanabi y ella es mi hermana Hinata

-Mucho gusto bueno pasen al auditorio antes de que lo cierren

-Si-dijo Hanabi mientras me jalaba a toda velocidad, al llegar tomamos asiento era un gran auditorio con muchos asientos y enfrente estaba un escenario como en los teatros en donde una mujer estaba parada, había muchas personas de distintas edades pero no pasaban de los 18 años, lo que hizo que mis nervios aumentaran al ver tantas personas, una voz interrumpio mis pensamientos.

-Bienvenidos niños y jóvenes se preguntaran ¿Quién esta señora?, pues me presento mi nombre es Tsnade y sere su directora y mas les vale no decirme "Señora" se referirán a mi como "Directora Tsnade" ¿Esta claro?- todos respondieron al unísono, Tsnade era una señora como de 40 años aunque a juzgar por lo que dijo no le gustaba que le recordaran su edad, su cabello era rubio largo

-Ya viste tiene unas grandes "bubis"- dijo Hanabi en burla provocando salir una risita de mi boca, bajo su mirada hacia los mios y luego volvió a ver los de ella y los mios de nuevo parecía que estaba viendo un partido de tenis, ya sabia lo que venia enseguida- Pero espera tu estas casi igual- dijo soltando una carcajada, en cambio a mi me ocasiono un sonrojo en mis mejillas, no era muy agradable que mi hermana me hiciera esos comentarios sobre mis pechos ya que siempre me incomodaba

-Muy bien Si están aquí no es por que nosotros los escogimos al azar si no por que en su audición demostraron que son capaces de estar en un lugar como este donde aprenderán cosas que les servirán en el futuro y por que creemos en su compromiso, les contare como es esto , como saben este es un nuevo proyecto de arte cuyo propósito es entretener a los jóvenes y niños para sacarlos de las calles y de los vicios asi como de los malos comportamiento aquí no solo aprenderán arte si no que también aprenderán valores y a convivir y a ser responsables, asi que de una buena vez les digo si no se creen capaces de estar aquí es mejor que se vayan por donde vinieron…

-Tampoco nos subestime Directora Tsande nosotros no somos tan tontos ¡DEVERAS¡- dijo un pelirrubio que se encontraba parado sobre su silla unas tres filas delante de mi

-¡AY YA CALLATE NARUTO!- dijo un niño de entre los demás

-¡SI YA CALLATE Y SIENTATE!- empezaron a decir los demás, el ojiazul solo los miro y empezó a alegar con ellos creando asi un escandalo entre todos

-Guarden silencio- dijo Tsnade de forma calmada, levanto una ceja- ¡LES HE DICHO QUE GUARDEN SILENCIO!- grito Tsnade provocando al instante el silencio de todos. –Naruto por favor siéntate, yo no quise decir que ustedes sean unos tontos, si no que no muchos tienende n a ser responsables como tu por ejemplo- al decir eso Tsnade ocasiono la risa de todos, el ojiazul empezó a mover la cabeza mientras veía a todos como se burlaban y cuando me vio se detuvo y me sonrio, yo me sonroje y baje la mirada enseguida- ¡YA BASTA! asi que por favor no saques tus conclusiones, muy bien ya se pueden ir afuera estarán sus maestros cada uno tiene un letrero de lo que imparten y ellos les darán mas información pueden escoger lo que mas les guste.

-Hinata me voy te veo a la salida- dijo Hanabi mientras se levantaba- Y por favor trata de hacer amigos- dijo algo preocupada

-Etto…etto..si- dije mientras salía del auditorio

Sali y vi a muchas personas que se amontonaban para ver que impartia cada maestro me llamo la atención que muchos estaban amontonados de alrededor de una maestra de cabello negro y ojos algo rojos que tenia un letrero que decía "Piano" me brillaron los ojos al ver su cartel ya que siempre había querido aprender a tocar piano y mi padre jamas quiso enseñarme a pesar de que teníamos uno en casa, sin pensarlo dos veces me quede con ellos.

-Muy bien niños hagan una fila… para llevarlos al salón- al llegar note que todos se sentaban con al lado de sus amigos pero como siempre yo me casi hasta atrás en la ultima fila ya que el ultimo asiento estaba ocupado por el ojiazul que había interrumpido a tusnade

-Bueno me presento mi nombre es Kurenai y yo les voy a impartir piano….hmp… -dijo tomando su mentón con la mano- Por lo que veo muchos que quieren aprender a tocar piano, en fin bueno Tsnade les dijo que nosotros íbamos a acabar de informarlos sobre esto no es asi… pues como verán hay muchos lugares a los que pueden ir, ya sea pintura, danza, piano , violin..etc. y en donde se metan estarán un año y si les gusta y no se quieren cambiar también pueden quedarse por el comienzo todos tendrán un mes de prueba para ver si les gusta o quieren cambiarse…

-Sht…sht- escuche que alguien me shitaba detrás mio pero no sabia si era a mi o a alguien mas - oye tu- sentí como un dedo chocaba en mi espalda voltie- ¿Cómo te llamas?- abri los ojos de par en par era el ojiazul del auditorio, un leve sonrojo invadio mis mejillas "_El quiere saber mi nombre"_ un sonrojo invadio mis mejillas- entonces- el me miro insistente

-M-mi no-nom-bre es Hi-na-ata- dije tartamudeando

-Mucho gusto Hinata mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki – dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Oigan ustedes dos guarden silencio- dijo Kurenai yo asentí y Naruto solo le lanzo una sonrisa nerviosa.

…..

….

…

…

….

-Teme.. ya me voy- dije ya que tenia que ir a mi nuevo curso de arte

-Dobe.. aun sigues con la idea de ir aya- dijo mi compañero mientras veía la tele en nuestro sofá

-Si, Teme quiero aprender nuevas cosas- dije con una sonrisa, Sasuke levanto una ceja de manera burlona

-No jodas Dobe si con trabajo puedes con las cosas que nos enseñan en la escuela- yo hice un puchero y el solto una risotada sentí una gota en mi sien y Sali del departamento dejando a aquel azabache, me dirigía aya me parecía muy emocionante ya que era el primer año que por fin me aceptaban no se si era por que de verdad me querían ahí o por que ya estaban hartos de que cada año metiera mi solicitud y los terminara insultando al ver que me rechazaban.

Al entrar al auditorio vi a alguien ya muy conocida para mi la Directora Tsnade ella era la que siempre me decía cuando me rechazaban asi que la pobre era la que siempre recibia mis insultos aunque siempre me calmaba y me decía que lo intentara el próximo año.

Tsnade nos dio el discurso de bienvenida y yo quería dar mi opinión ya que sentí que nos quería dar a entender que eramos unos inútiles y yo no lo permitiria, pero como siempre todos me callaron y Tsnade dijo que yo no era responsable ocasionando la risa de todos empecé a mirar a todos lados y no había ninguna persona que no se estuviera burlándose de mi cuando mi mirada choco con unos ojos perla de una chica ella era la única que no se burlaba le sonreí pero por alguna razón al verme bajo la mirada.

-Ah… que elegiré- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa- Hay muchas cosas… esperen esa es la chica que no se burlo de mi…. a donde se meterá?..- dije mirando atentamente cada acción que hacia

\- Muy bien hagan una fila- vi que aquella ojiperla se formaba detrás de todos entrecerré mis ojos para enfocar y ver lo que decía el cartel de la maestra "_Piano"_

-Asi que se meterá a piano… hmp podría intentarlo, yo también- asi que me fui a formar detrás de ella, pero ni me noto llegamos al salón y me sente en el ultimo asiento de la ultima fila para mi sorpresa ella se sento delante mio al parecer era algo timida ya que no la había visto hablar con nadie.

-Sht..sht..- le dije pero no voltiaba al parecer no pensaba que era para ella asi que toque su espalda con mi dedo- como te llamas, me dijo su nombre _"Hinata" _ al momento de decirme su nombre se sonrojo _"Que chica tan rara"_

-Oigan ustedes dos guarden silencio.. – solo me limite a sonreir… 1 hora después kurenai nos dejo salir al descanso. Y al salir note a la ojiperla parada en el barandal admirando el atardecer, el cual ahora que lo veía se veía muy grandioso con sus colores entre naraja y rosa fuerte se apreciaba muy bien gracias a que nos encontrábamos en la segunda planta de aquel lugar. _"Hinata"_


	2. Chapter Conviviendo

**Bueno que les parecio el primer capitulo espero que bien también espero que les guste este haha amo NaruHina ya saben, bueno sin mas les dejo para que lean aclaraciones.**

**Los personajes no me pretenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto :)**

**Lo que si me pertenece es la historia jajaj xD en fin a leer ****Jajaja**

* * *

** **2.-Conviviendo****

Estaba en el barandal el atardecer estaba hermoso voltie a un lado y vi que el ojiazul me observaba, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y baje la mirada me fui a un lugar donde no había nadie y comenze a leer.

Me levante el sol pegaba en mi cama de una manera muy cálida una sonrisa de dibujo en mi rostro al recordar lo sucedido ayer en la noche.

Flash Back

-Y que te parecio el curso Hinata?- me pregunto Hanabi interesada

-M-me g-gus-to mucho- dije con una sonrisa al acordarme del ojiazul el cual me había hecho sentir algo extraño cuando me sonrió y pregunto cómo me llamaba _"¿Podría ser que yo le importara?"_

-Que bien, yo conoci muchas personas son muy agradables- dijo mi nisan con una amplia sonrisa

-Q-que b-bueno, y a que te m-metiste?-pregunte ya que me había concentrado tanto en lo que podría elegir que me olvide de Hanabi por completo

-Me metí a pintura y…

-Hinata!- mi hermana fue interrumpida tras ese grito de una voz que se me hacia algo conocida nos paramos y las dos voltiamos- Hinata- chan….es..espera- dijo el pelirrubio agitado- hacia do..donde van

-Etto..etto h-hacia a-aya- dije señalando enfrente donde había unos condominios una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del pelirrubio

-Que cosas no, a mi me queda de paso- dijo con una mano rascándose la nuca

-Y por que no nos acompañas- dijo Hanabi, al ojiazul se le abrieron los ojos de par en par

-De verdad?- dijo entusiasmado

-Si, asi no te vas solo y ya tenemos a alguien que nos acompañe, verdad Hinata- yo asentí, por el camino Naruto y Hanabi iban hablando sobre muchas cosas graciosas con las cuales de vez en cuando me salía una pequeña risita que era inaudible para aquellos dos - Bueno ya llegamos adiós te veo adentro Hinata - dijo Hanabi mientras entraba corriendo a casa

-Bueno Hinata me voy

-A-adios N-naruto-Kun y gracias p-por a-acompaña…- no termine de hablar ya que el pelirrubio me dio un beso en la mejilla, un sonrojo invadio mi mente, el sonrio y yo baje la mirada y me dirigi a dentro de la gran casa.

Fin Flash Back

Me sentía extraña ya que eso era nuevo para mi nunca había besado un chico en la mejilla a excepción de a Neji mi primo, el cual vivía con nosotros casi no lo veíamos mucho ya que se la pasaba con sus amigos Ten-Ten, Lee, Shikamaru ,Chouji y uno llamado Sasori, papa nunca le reclamaba el que se la pasara todo el tiempo como sus amigos ya que el era muy bueno en la escuela, no como yo.- movi mi cabeza quitando esos pensamientos excepto uno

Un hormigueo inundo mi estomago al acordarme de aquel beso _"Que me pasa?" _en fin hoy lo veria y eso me hacía muy feliz.

…

…

….

….

…

-Teme que quieres de desayunar?!- Le grite desde la cocina al azabache que se encontraba sentado viendo una película en el sillón voltio extrañado

-Hmp.. lo que quieras esta bien- dijo volviéndose a televisor

-Esta bien… mmm- puse la mano en mi mentón- que hare?, ya se ¡RAMEN!- dije mientras sacaba los ingredientes y tarareaba una canción

-Oye..Dobe estas bien?- pregunto el ojinegro sin voltear

-Por supuesto.. por que lo dices?- dije con una sonrisa

-Pues por que has estado actuando extraño, ¿Por cierto como te fue ayer?

-Pues al principio no muy bien , pero después- di un suspiro

-Hmp- dijo el pelinegro apagando la tele mientras me miraba con una mirada picara - ¿Quién es ella?

-Que?...- dije dando un respingo- Cual ella?- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

-No te hagas Dobe, conozco esa sonrisa- dijo insistente mientras tomaba una manzana y le mordia

\- Se… llama Hinata- dije por fin- La acompañe a ella y a su hermana a casa eso es todo asi que no molestes Teme

-Esta bien como digas- dijo con una sonrisa burlona y solo lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados

La verdad no se que es lo que me pasaba ayer por la noche no deje que acabara de despedirse, porque la bese en la mejilla impulsivamente no sé, que me pasaba?, había conocido a algunas chicas gracias a Sasuke, ya que por lo menos dos veces a la semana llegaba al departamento con una nueva chica la cual dé vez en cuando traía una amiga , entonces el idiota de Sasuke la dejaba conmigo mientras se llevaba a la otra chica a su habitación y para evitarnos el bochorno de escuchar su "Escandalo sexual" las sacaba del departamento para llevarlas al parque o incluso a cenar, seguido de pedirles su numero para que saliéramos , claro no a todas, y la gran mayoría me había robado uno que otro beso claro bien correspondido. "_Que mierda me estoy volviendo como Sasuke" _.

-Que pasa Teme por que esa cara- me pregunto el azabache al notar mi cara de horror- pues en que piensas?

-Crees…que me … estoy volviendo… como tu?- pregunte nervioso por la reacción que fuera a tener el Teme por esa pregunta, en cambio estallo en risotadas yo hice un puchero.

-Por..eso esa…cara?- dijo entre carcajadas -A que te refieres cuando dices eso- dijo el azabache levantando una ceja

-Pues osea.. tu sales con muchas, ya sabes…. No te tomas las relaciones en serio y yo he hecho lo mismo con las pobres amigas de tus conquistas- dije nervioso

-Hmp..ahora que lo pienso- dijo poniendo una mano en su mentón- Tienes razón- dijo mirándome serio, mi cara cambio drásticamente a estar horrorizado

-¡AY!- grite al sentir el golpe de Sasuke , empece a sobar la parte de la cabeza donde me había golpeado el ojinegro.

-Calmate Dobe- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- Ni siquiera te has llevada a la cama a ninguna de ellas… o si?- me miro insistente

-Kyaaa! Claro que no-dije a la defensiva

-Entonces de que te preocupas?- dijo en tono plano y tomando un pan tostado, a veces me sorprendía lo sínico que Sasuke podría ser, pero aun me sorprendia mas que siendo asi tenia a todas las chicas del colegio detrás de el.

…

…

…

…

-Corre Hinata nisan – dijo Hanabi ya se nos había hecho tarde

-Espera…olvide mi libro- dije tratando de zafarme de Hanabi la cual me llevaba corriendo mientras me tomaba de la mano

-Ya no hay tiempo nisan… mejor para ti, asi tendras tiempo de hablar con las personas

-Genial …ya …llegamos- dijo mi hermana agitada debido a la carrera que habíamos tenido de la casa al curso- Bueno me voy Hinata, te veo al rato- mire con el rabillo del ojo como Hanabi se iba corriendo, yo trataba de calamar mis respiraciones agitadas ya que yo no soy como mi hermana no estoy acostumbrada a hacer ejercicio ni tengo tanta energía.

-Hay no – dije para mi al ver las escaleras que tenia que subir para llegar a mi salón, abri la puerta

-P-Puedo p-pas…- me detuve al ver que Kurena-sensei no se encontraba ahí y que no eran mis compañeros

-Disculpa, Hinata verdad- voltie la mirada al ver al peligris que ayer nos había mandado al auditorio, solo asentí- Hmp.. lo que pasa esque cambiaron de salón a Kurenai en el ultimo salón del pasillo, ¿quieres que te lleve para que no te llame la atención por llegar tarde?- yo me sonroje

-S-si p-por favor

-Bueno vamos- dijo mientras salíamos del salón y caminábamos

Nos encontramos frente a una puerta roja, Kakashi la abrió y todos voltiaron la mirada hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Este salón era creo que aun mas grande que el anterior supuse que nos habían cambiado por que eramos bastantes, también note que ahora no había bancas individuales como el otro salón en este habían bancas donde se sentaban dos personas.

-Disculpa Kurenai pero aquí traigo a una alumna tuya, se equivoco de salón- dijo con una risa nerviosa

-A si? eres la segunda persona a la que le pasa- yo la mire un poco debiste llegar un poco mas temprano- dijo Kurenai haciendo que me sonrojara

-L-lo s-siento- dije con la cabeza cabizbaja

-Bueno no importa toma asiento… Hmp te sentaras con..-dijo poniendo una mano en su mentón mientras miraba a todos los alumnos que se encontraban sentados,yo sentía como se me revolvía el estomago ya que nunca me ha gustado sentarme con otras personas, lo se soy muy timida, mire a Kurenai cuando paro su mirada y sonrio-Con Naruto- yo me sonroje aun mas y asentí aunque al mismo tiempo sentí un alivio el parecía agradable.

-G-gracias K-kakashi -Sensei – dije mientras me dirigía donde se encontraba el pelirrubio sonriente

-No hay de que Hinata- dijo mientras salía del salón

-Hola Hinata- dijo el ojizaul con una sonrisa

-H-hola N-naruto- dije sonrojada

-Que cosas no, yo también me equivoque de salón- dijo con una mano en la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa, _"Eres la segunda a la que le pasa" _me acorede de las palabras de Kurenai- sensei y una risita salio de mis labios

-Ustedes ¡Dejen de coquetear!- nos dijo Kurenai-sensei provocando que me sonrojara

-Vamos Kurenai-sensei deje de estar tan celosa- dijo Naruto como si hubiera dicho una cosa cualquiera, yo solo lo mire y luego vi a la sensei un poco asustada por lo que le fuera a decir en cambio solo voltio los ojos y se volvió al pizarrón.

-Asi que… también puedes reir cuando estas conmigo-Dijo el ojiazul mirándome yo lo mire algo confundida -Pense que solo reías estando con Hanabi-abri los ojos de par en par _"Este chico…es muy obsrevador_" pense-Me alegra, veras Hinata…Para empezar es bueno cuando ries, esa es mi teoría- dijo señalándome con su lápiz, el cual por cierto no habia utilizado en toda la clase.-Ademas… tienes una linda risa- yo sentí como mis mejillas ardían.

-Podrias callarte Naruto-dijo un castaño que se encontraba frente a nostros, el ojiazul solo voltio los ojos. Llego el receso y decidi quedarme adentro.

-Hinata no vas a salir- dijo el pelirrubio desde la puerta

-Etto..etto n-no me q-quedare aquí-dije mientras jugaba con mis dedos

-Hmp…-dijo entrcerrando los ojos divetrtido- esta bien voy a comprar regreso enseguida- dijo con una media sonrisa, saliéndose del salón, ni siquiera me dejo decirle nada "_Porque el quería estar conmigo?" _

_-_Hola- dijo un niño sentándose en la banca de enfrente- Mi nombre es Kiba y tu como te llamas?

-Etto…me l-llamo Hinata

-Mucho gusto Hinata- dijo con una sonrisa, entonces vi que algo se movia dentro de su chamarra

-Gua- salio una cabeza de un pequeño perro blanco

-Asi..perdon ya te presento-dijo el castaño a su perro-El es akamaru- dijo acaricioandolo- el siempre esta conmigo

-Es muy lindo- dije mientras lo acariciaba en la cabeza, el pelirrubio rio

-Parece que le agradas, pero y que haces aquí sola?

-Hina..-dijo el ojiazul el cual no acabo de hablar ya que se quedo pasmado al ver a aquel castaño

-Que haces aquí Kiba?-pregunto Naruto algo molesto

-Nada, solo quería conocer a tu nueva conquista- me sonroje imediatamente, Naruto lo miro con los ojos entrcerrados, mientras veía como tensionaba su mandibula- Además yo me siento aquí -dijo señalando el lugar donde estaba _"Asi que el era el que había callado a Naruto "_\- ya va a ser hora de entrar por eso me vine a sentar y al ver a tu pobre novia sola le vine a hacer compañía, me sonroje aun mas si esque era posible

-Kya!...como que ya es hora- dijo mirando el reloj que estaba en la pared, un aura de depresión lo cubrió- Perdon Hinata esque había mucha gente por eso me tarde en la tienda.

-S-si esta bien Naruto…no te p-preocupes…U-ustedes dos s-se c-conocen?- pregunte para quitar la tensión que se estaba creando, Naruto le quito la mirada y se voltio hacia mi.

-Si, vamos en el mismo salón-dijo el ojiazul mientras se volvia a sentar, por el tono en que lo dijo parecía que aquellos dos no se llevaban muy bien.

-SI, nadie soporta a Naruto siempre se la pasa haciendo tonterías yes muy molesto e intrometido- dijo el castaño con sonrisa burlona

-¡CALLATE! Kiba quieres- dijo el pelirrubio mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

-Bueno niños, siéntense y guarden silencio- dijo Kurenai al entrar seguida de todos los demás, yo solte un suspiro estaba muy aliviada de que hubiera llegado, asi esos dos no siguieron discutiendo.

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio este capi jaja ese Naruto y Hinata me encantan lo malo que son muy distraídos como para entender bien sus sentimientos espero les haiga gustado un abrazo a todos feliz inicio de semana que es mañana xD espero sus Reviews, gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer nos vemos en el proximo cap ;)**


	3. Chapter Nostalgia

**Aclaraciones.**

**Los personajes no me pretenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto :)**

**Lo que si me pertenece es la historia jajaj xD en fin a leer ****Jajaja**

* * *

**3.-Nostalgia **

-hmp…hmp..hmp- me movia en mi cama no podía dormir

-Joder Dobe ya deja de moverte y duérmete!- escuche a Sasuke que golpeaba la pared y me gritaba

-Joder Teme ya voy-en respuesta escuche como se jalaba la cadena del baño

Me quede inmóvil mirando hacia el techo y una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al acordarme de lo sucedido.

Flash Back

Toda la clase seguida después de receso me parecio muy agrdable ya queme la había pasado hablando con Hinata aunque a ser verdad yo era el que mas hablaba ella es muy timida "_No me será fácil que ella me tome confianza pero luchare por ello" _Pense pero aunque era callada era agradable y no me miraba con cara de fastidio como los demás.

-Muy bien niños la clase acabo- _"Pero que?" _sin darme cuenta ya se había acabado la clase y tanto Hinata como yo no habíamos puesto atención alguna.

-N-naruto- estaba guardando mis cosas cuando escuche una débil voz ya conocida para mi, me voltie hacia la ojiperla que me miraba

-Si…

-Bueno Hinata verdad- dijo Kiba, la ojiperla asintió- Me despido te veo mañana-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, pude notar un leve sonrojo en aquella ojiperla, yo apreté los puños con fuerza la verdad no sabia la razón del por que de mi reacción, tal vez se debía a que aquel castaño no me agradaba en lo absoluto, pero también al mismo tiempo sentí molestia de que Hinata se sonrojara con el, aun después de que se había ido mis puños seguían apretados, recordé que Hinata quería decirme algo antes de que aquel castaño interrumpiera.

-Querias decirme algo Hinata- ella me miro con una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que mis puños dejaran de apretar, no se pero ella ocasionaba esa calma en mi.

-S-si … etto m-me Gusto mucho sentarme contigo Naruto- dijo con una gran sonrisa, que me tomo de sorpresa abri los ojos de par en par "_Nadie nunca me había dicho algo asi_" no podía creer lo que había escuchado sin esperarlo sentí una sensación rara recorriendo mis manos quería quería abrazarla pero no lo hice por miedo a asustarla al parecer ella estaba empezando a tenerme confianza.

-A…. mi también- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, se sonrojo y bajo la mirada _"Que chica tan rara" _, bajamos las escaleras juntos sin que ella articulara una palabra, me había ofrecido a volver a acompañarla a ella y a su hermana a casa ella solo asintió.

-Hola Naruto y Hinata como les va el dia de hoy?

-Bien Hanabi, gracias- dije con una sonrisa- Bueno nos vamos- dije a las dos ojiperlas que tenia a mi lado. Las dos asintieron. Senti que alguien tomaba mi espalda

-Hola Dobe

-Teme!- dije sorprendido- Que haces aquí?

-Que no puedo venir por mi amigo- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- En realidad no hay nada en el apartamento para cenar por eso vine para que fueramos a cenar Ramen

-De verdad genial ¡RAMEN! –grite y todos me fulminaron con la mirada menos las dos ojiperlas y el azabache que estaban al lado de mi –L-lo siento creo que no podre acompañarlas- dije con una mano en mi nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa, entonces repare en Hinata que al parecer no se veía muy feliz, por la noticia.

-Bueno y no me diras quienes son ellas?- Pregunto el azabache mientras señalaba con el mentón a las ojiperlas

-Claro, ella es Hanabi y Hinata-dije con una sonrisa- Ah y el es Sasuke- dije dirigiéndome a las dos ojiperlas

-Aaaa Hinata- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa picara -Es de la que me ha…. ¡AY!-grito el Teme al sentir mi puño en su cabeza, solo se sobo y me fulmino con la mirada mientras yo veía a Hinata con una risa nerviosa

-Oigan porque no, nos acompañan a cenar ramen- dije entusiasmado

-Si Hinata vamos- dijo su hermana- Hace mucho que no comemos ramen- Hinata lo medito un poco y cuando me iba a responder…

-Hinata!- escuche una voz grabe que le hablaba Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par y voltio hacia donde venia la voz al igual que su hermana

-PAPA!- grito Hanabi mientras se iba corriendo a abrazar a ese señor, no se si fue mi imaginación pero Hinata al ver la escena de su hermana con su papa hizo que su mirada se llenara de melancolía

-L-lo s-siento Naruto y S-sasuke será otro dia- hizo una reverencia y se fue corriendo tras de su padre y su hermana

-Que chican tan rara- dijo Sasuke

-Lo se- respondi mientras la veía alejarse y se iba con la cabeza cabizbaja detrás de su padre y hermana, lo cual me dio un poco de tristeza por ella.

-AY!- dije al sentir un golpe

-Ya dejala Dobe de todos modos la veras mañana- dijo el ojinegro con una sonrisa picara

-Que..a que te refieres?- le pregunte nervioso- oye Teme no me dejes hablando solo- le dije al azabache al notar que se iba. Al llegar al restaurant pedi un gran tazon de ramen aunque estaba seguro que lo hubiera disfrutado mas si hubiera estado con ella. Abri los ojos de par en par yo había pensado eso? Que mierda me pasaba.

Fin Flash Back

Un suspiro salio de mi pecho "_m-me Gusto mucho sentarme contigo Naruto_" recordé aquellas palabras de Hinata nadie me había dicho algo asi, nunca imagine que ella le dijiera eso a alguien como yo, alguien que hace cosas tontas e irrita a la gente, pero por alguna razón ella lo había hecho y lo agradecia, sentía como mis parpados empezaban a pesar y con una sonrisa en mi rostro me quede dormido.

…

….

….

….

Me encontraba en mi habitación pensando en aquel pelirrubio _"Queria que yo fuera a cenar ramen con el" _mis mejillas ardían al acordarme de la invitación de Naruto tal vez, tan solo tal vez puede que me este enamorando de el, una revolución se formo en mi estomago y una gran sonrisa en mi rostro soltando un suspiro, era agradable estar con el y al parecer a el no le importaba que yo fuera tan callada sin duda el respetaba eso en mi, el no llegaba con las típicas preguntas tontas _"¿Por qué eres tan callada?" "Por que no te gusta hablar?"_ ..etc. que durante toda mi vida las personas hacían, mis puños se apretaron al recordar aquellas personas.

"_tienes una linda risa" _Le gustaba mi risa el lo había dicho, yo no reia con nadie que no fuera mi nisan o Neji, por eso es que aquel ojiazul se estaba volviendo muy importante para mi.

-Hola Hinata puedo entrar-dijo mi nisan desde la puerta de mi recamara

-Claro Hanabi que pasa?- dije con una sonrisa

-Que es lo que te dijo papa cuando llegamos- dijo mi hermana sentándose en mi cama

Flash Back

Llegamos a la casa mi padre cerro la puerta detrás de nosostras.

-Hanabi ve a pedir que preparen la cena- ledijo mi padre a mi nisan con una sonrisa, la cual al mirarme desaparecio

-Hinata quienes eran esos tipos con los que estaban- yo lo mire intimidada

-S-son u-unos a-amigos- dije con la mirada gacha

-Hmp… espero que no sean unos bandalos cualquiera, con los que estas saliendo- sentí como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta, no podía creer que desconfiara tanto de mi como si yo alguna vez le hubiera dado motivos para que pensara esas cosas.

-Como sea quiero hablar contigo, vamos a mi despacho- dijo mi padre mientras caminaba yo lo seguía con la cabeza gacha aun –Cierra la puerta dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla detrás de su escirtorio, yo me sente en la que se encontraba al frente

-Bueno como veras la escuela de Neji es muy buena, asi que he decidido cambiarte a la misma escuela- yo abri los ojos de par en par- Veras Hinata si cursas el ultimo año de preparatoria ahí te será muy fácil entrar a la universidad en donde esta Neji – yo solo asentí –Ve el lado bueno tal vez en esta escuela seas capaz por fin de hacer amigos- apreté mi mandibula con fuerza para no llorar –Bueno eso es todo ya puedes retirarte- me pare e hice una reverencia antes de salir de aquel despacho, quería gritar si eso quería en cambio subi a mi habitación, pasando de largo a Hanabi la cual me mando una mirada preocupada, pero como fuera ella ya había pasado por muchos momentos asi conmigo y papa y ya estaba acostumbrada asi que ya no intervenia ni opinaba nada.

Fin Flash Back

-Perdon nisan no quería ponerte triste- dijo la castaña al notar mi mirada la cual se llenaba de tristeza

-Si, no te preocupes estoy bien- dije con una sonrisa forzada- Lo que pasa esque papa me va a cambiar a la misma escuela en donde va Neji.

-Hmp.. ya veo entonces no es tan mala noticia no crees, podras estar con Neji y sus amigos, podras conocer mas personas, ya no estaras tan sola como en tu antigua escuela- dijo Hanabi para tratar de animarme

La verdad la idea de cambiarme a la escuela donde iba mi primo no era lo que me molestaba de hecho me daba igual ya que en mi antigua escuela no tenia amigos ni uno solo, aun a pesar de ir dos años con los mismos compañeros no hablaba con ninguno a menos que fueran cosas de la escuela, lo que me molestaba era que mi padre tomara las decisiones sin siquiera preguntarme que me parecía, pero en fin ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Puede que tengas razón- dije con una débil sonrisa

-Por cierto, dime nisan que es lo que esta pasando con aquel chico… ¿Cuál era su nombre?-dijo la castaña poniendo cara pensativa- asi Naruto he- dijo con mirada picara, los colores se me subieron en seguida a la cara al escuchar el nombre de Naruto, mie hermana estallo en carcajadas al ver mi expresión

-Ay nisan… eres muy… tierna y…. graciosa- dijo entre carcajadas, yo solo hice un puchero- Pero dime entonces si te gusta?- pregunto la pequeña ojiperla insistente

Queria tenia que contarle a alguien sobre eso pero sabia que Hanabi no era buena guardando secretos asi que una vez mas tendría que guardarme ese sentimiento para mi.

-N-no, s-solo somos a-amigos- la verdad, eso no era una mentira por que en realidad solo eramos amigos "_Amigos_" suspire

-Lo que digas nisan –dijo Hanabi mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación en que momento había llegado hasta haya, solte un suspiro y tome una pequeña manta baje las escaleras sigilosamente y Sali al jardín trasero, donde estaba aquella banquita que tanto amaba junto a aquel hermoso árbol. Una sonrisa melancolica cubrió mi rostro

Flash Back

_-_Mami que haces- dije mientras veía a mi mama plantar ese pequeño árbol

-Ha, mira Hina, estoy plantando este lindo árbol de cerezo- yo hice una mueca

-Pero… mami si solo es un palo con ramas y hojas verdes, es muy delgado, a mi no se me hace bonito- mi mama solto una risa calida y dulce

-Ay, Hina asi lo ves ahora pero cuando cresca se convertirá en un hermoso árbol de cerezo , ya lo veras, todo a su tiempo mi pequeña-dijo acariciando mi cabeza yo solo sonreí amaba sus caricias tan calidas y dulces como ella –Prometeme que cuando yo no este lo cuidaras, para que puedas ver lo hermoso que se vuelve- dijo con una dulce sonrisa, yo asentí- te digo un secreto- a mi se me iluminaron los ojos como una chiquilla a la que le dan un dulce.

-Este va a ser nuestro lugar, cuando quieras hablar con alguien y por alguna razón yo no este , puedes venir a hablar con el árbol, aunque no lo creas ellos también escuchan y aunque no te puedan hablar te consolaran con su belleza- dijo de nuevo con su sonrisa-aunque yo este lejos será como si yo te escuchara, te amo mi pequeña Hina- dijo mientras me recargaba en su regazo y veía aquel pequeño árbol.

Fin Flash Back

Eso lo había dicho 2 años antes de morir, de verdad que la extrañaba, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas. Mire el árbol era hermoso como mama me lo había prometido me sente en la banquita.

-Ay mama si supieras como me haces falta, tengo tanto que contarte- dije sollozando

-La encontré-escuche que alguien gritaba

-Mmm-empece a abrir mis ojos- ¡Ay!- dije al sentir el dolor en mi trasero al querer moverme, termine tirada en el suelo-¡AY!- volvi a decir al sentir un golpe en mi cabeza al voltiar me encontré con mi nisan la cual la cubria un aura de asesina serial

-Como se te ocurre darnos un susto asi he Hinata!- dijo mi nisan enojada, no tenia idea de lo que hablaba

-De q-que hablas- dije un poco adormilada

-Hianata le diste un gran susto a Hanabi- movi mi mirada hacia atrás de donde estaba Hanabi y me encontré con un castaño parado en la puerta que daba a la casa-pensó que habias escapado de la casa, o que te habían secuestrado, como esque pudiste pasar la noche aquí?- dijo abrazandose al parecer por el frio que yo no había notado-Y que hacias ahí?- pregunto por fin

-Y-yo s-solo q-queria tomar aire fresco- dije con una débil sonrisa –siento haberlos asustado Hanabi y Neji

-Bueno como sea lo bueno que estas bien, por suerte papa salio temprano a trabajar sino te hubiera ido peor-dijo mientras me llevaba adentro de la casa la cual se sentía mas calida que afuera.

-B-bueno ire a tomar un baño- los dos ojiperlas asintieron, al terminar baje y desayunamos mientras hablábamos de cosas triviales, como amaba esos momentos.

-oigan vamos a ver una película al cine después del desayuno- dijo Neji entusiasmado

-Si, vamos-dijo Hanabi extasiada

-Bueno entonces acabando se preparan para salir- dijo con una sonrisa

Al salir de la película sentí un escalofrio recorrerme en el cuerpo era el quinto que sentía.

-Estas bien Hinata-Me pregunto Neji al verme estremecer

-Etto..etto…

-Estas muy roja- dijo preocupado, sentí como la mirada se me nublaba y caia.

-Hianta estas bien? que te pasa?...- escuche voces que se alejaban.

…

…

….

"_Hmp que raro hoy no vino Hinata_" pense algo preocupado ella no se veía de las personas que faltaba si no fuera por una razon grave, _¿que le habrá pasado? estará bien?_

-Naruto, me puedes repetir lo que dije- me dijo Kurenai, la mire confundido, ella me miro insistente

-Es..que no puse atención- dije con una mano rascándome la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa, puso los ojos en blanco

-Pues pon mas atención, ay Naruto

-ES QUE NO VINO SU NOVIA- escuche que alguien dijo – A ES VERDAD POBRE LA HA DE ESTRAÑAR- escuche a otro –UY HINATA- escuche a otros decir

-Que!.. callense Hinata y yo no somos novios, solo somos amigos!- bufe

-Bueno como sea callense niños y pongan atención.

_"Hoy si que será un dia de Mierda" _ pensé molesto y mas por que no había forma de saber que le había pasado a Hinata, que me sucede, movi la cabeza quitando esos pensamientos, mientras ponía mi mentón sobre mi mano, al parecer hoy si pondría atención.

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio el Cap heee xD espero que les haiga gustado también espero que me dejen muchos reviews espero tengan un lindo dia ;) Nos vemos en el proximo cap ;)**

**Ja respondiendo reviews:)**

**menma uzumaki: Arigato Gozaimasu Me agrado mucho tu review y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, espero que te guste el rumbo que toma y con los celos de Naruto claro que habra pero se daran poco a poco aunque el no los quiera aceptar xD, bueno y gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer mi fic y espero se lo recomiendes a mas personas digo si quieres xD un saludo :D  
**


	4. Chapter Confusiones

**Perdon si me tarde en subir el cap solo que pues estaba un poco deprimida por que pasaron muchas cosas ultimamente, aparte no queria regresar a la escuela T.T en fin espero que les vaya muy bien en la escuela y que cumplan con sus tareas xD**

**Aclaraciones.**

**Los personajes no me pretenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto :)**

**Lo que si me pertenece es la historia jajaj xD en fin a leer ****Jajaja**

* * *

**4.-Confusiones **

-mmm..-dije mientras abría los ojos poco a poco para poder enfocar bien _¿Qué había pasado_? Lo único que recuerdo fue que al salir del cine "_Ay no_" me volvi a desmayar….

-Como esta doctor?- escuche a mi padre que hablaba afuera con otra persona que no distingui bien

-Ya se encuentra mucho mejor, solo que debe estar todo el dia en cama y mire le voy a dar estos medicamentos….se los tiene que tomar cada ocho horas..- djo aquel señor dándole una caja de pastillas

-Y sabe que ocasiona el desmayo?- volvió a preguntar mi padre

-Supongo que fue provocado por la fiebre pero ya esta estable no se preocupe

-Bueno lo acompaño a la salida

-Pero que….- dije mientras juntaba mi espalda en la recargadera de mi cama, entonces vi que un trapo blano y húmedo callo de mi frente

-Hinata espera, no hagas mucho esfuerzo- dijo Neji que iba entrando en mi habitación, tomo el trapo y después toco mi frente- Hmp.. creo que ya no lo vas a necesitar por ahora la fiebre ha bajado, que bueno que no fue nada grave- dijo soltando un respiro yo estaba totalmente confundida

-P-pero que paso?- pregunte confundida

-Pescaste un resfriado por quedarte anoche afuera, al salir del cine tenias fiebre y por eso te desmayaste- me miro preocupado

-Yo lo siento

-Bueno ya no importa, solo que me preocupaste ya que llevas acostada cuatro horas- mire el reloj y di un respingo

-Pero que?!, ay no se supone que debería ir al curso de arte y Hanab…

-Tranquila Hinata, ya fui yo a dejar a Hanabi ella le avisara a tu maestra lo que paso no te preocupes- dijo Neji tranquilizándome

-Naji me permites- dijo mi padre desde la puerta dándole a entender que saliera de la habitación

-SI tio- dijo mientras veía al castaño salir y moviendo sus labios en silencio que decían "_Tranquila"_

-Hinata en que pensabas al quedarte afuera anoche?- dijo con severidad, yo abri los ojos de par en par como lo sabia- Hanabi me lo dijo- yo frunci el ceño mientras tenia la mirada gacha –No la culpes, Ella esta preocupada por ti, entonces- dijo para que respondiera su pregunta

-Yo s-solo quería tomar un p-poco de aire y me quede d-dormida

-Pues que no se vuelva a repetir esta bien tenias muy preocupados a Neji y a Hanabi y yo tuve que salirme antes del trabajo para venir a verte- dijo molesto, la verdad si tanto le molestaba ni siquiera se para que se había molestado si el supiera cuanto me dolían esas palabras

-L-lo siento- fue lo único que articule

-Bueno el doctor dijo que debias descansar por hoy y que debes tomarte estas pastillas-dijo poniendo las pastillas sobre el buro que estaba al lado de la cama y con ellas una nota- aquí dicen las horas a las que te las debes de tomar- dijo refiriéndose a la nota asentí y el se fue y cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Solte un suspiro, y abri un cajón que estaba en el buro al lado de mi cama y saque una libreta morada con flores la cual tenia un candado, articule una pequeña sonrisa. Era un diario mi mama me lo había regalado cuando cumpli 7 años dijo que era para cosas importantes y aunque casi no había escrito en el por que no se me ocurria nada interesante.

-Puff.. al parecer si tengo una vida bastante aburrida- dije para mi misma

Busque la llave en el cajón y abri el candado, y lo abri en la primera hoja en el que decía "Hinata" en crayón azul fuerte y abajo unos dibujos de mi con mi familia, me sonroje de verdad que no sabia dibujar, rei internamente, de ahí me salte hasta llegar en una hoja en blanco donde empece a escribir.

_"7 De Agosto"_

_"En este momento me siento sola incomprendida nadie escucha, nadie entiende como me siento en fin al parecer siempre soy la que tiene que aruinar las cosas en mi familia a veces siento que mi padre me odia pero eso ni yo lo se en fin en este momento quiero una persona con quien hablar alguien que sepa escuchar o que simplemente me mire a los ojos y me abrace que me haga reir para olvidar este amargo momento pero no a las personas como a mi no nos pasan esas cosas o por lo menos a mi no, hace mucho que estado esperando a esa persona pero no creo que llegue por ahora, tal vez en otro momento el llegara y me sacara de momentos amargos como estos me escuchara y abrazara mientras tanto debo ser fuerte y salir de esto sola, llorar en silencio y soñar con aquella persona que espero que algún dia llegue y que en donde quiera que este, que este bien porque yo por ahora no estoy bien del todo"_

Note que las hojas empezaron a mojarse debido a mis lágrimas, sabia que no todo lo que escribía era tan exagerado como sonoba pero me servia para descargar mis sentimientos.

-Me pregunto si algún dia llegara esa persona- dije para mi, solte un suspiro mientras veía el atardecer – Deberia escribir sobre el curso?... esperen Naruto se habrá preocupado? , no tampoco soy tan importante para el – otro suspiro "Ya se" pensé y volvi a abrir mi diario

"6 de Agosto"

_"Hoy he conocido a un niño muy simpático se llama Naruto y es muy agradable estar con el, siempre esta sonriendo y habla mucho y aunque nadie lo aguanta a mi me cae muy bien de hecho creo que me estoy enamorando de el, no se este es un sentimiento nuevo para mi te escribiré si algo pasa" _

Rei hacia mis adentros ya que las fechas no iban seguidas cronológicamente pero esque había anotado los hechos por como me había acordando, cerre mi diario y lo volvi a poner en su lugar mientras me recostaba de nuevo.

…

…

…

Tenia el teléfono en mis manos y lo miraba y miraba los contactos.

-Dobe ya enviale un mensaje o llamale quieres- dijo el azabache al darse cuenta que llevaba mas de media hora viendo el teléfono. Entonces escuche que tocaban la puerta. –Dobe.. ve a abrir la puerta

-Kyaaaa! Y porque yo?... ve tu Teme- el azabache me lanzo una mirada fulminante

-No reniegues y ve Dobe

-Pero porque?- dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

-Hmp- dijo el ojinegro mientras ponía una mano en su mentón- Por que .. yo soy Sexy y tu no- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, lo mire con un tic en el ojo- también todas quieren conmigo y contigo casi no, por que tu eres vir….

-Kyaaaa! Esta bien ya cállate yo voy – dije parándome del sillón mientras aquel azabache me miraba con una sonrisa triunfante, abri la puerta bufe por lo bajo al ver de quien se trataba

-Hola Naruto- saludo la pelirroja ya conocida para mi la cual corrió hacia mi moreno amigo lanzándose literalmente hacia sus labios , mire a Sasuke con reproche

-Es encerio teme?!- dije esperando la respuesta de aquel que se encontraba muy entretenido con la pelirroja

-Que puedo decir tengo necesidades- dijo sinicamente, mientras volvia a besar a Karin

-Iug.. ustedes me dan asco- bufe, pero al parecer no me habían escuchado solo vi como desaparecieron cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke- Genial- bufe, tome las llaves y Sali por la puerta al parecer hacia algo de frio.

Me fui al parque que se encontraba enfrente de nuestro departamento y para mi suerte había muchas parejas de enamorados, hice cara de astiedad. Me sente en una banquita, Volvi a mirar mi teléfono. Recordando como había conseguido su teléfono.

Flash Back

Por fin este dia en el curso se me hizo muy largo, _"he esa no es Hanabi esta hablando con Kurenai de seguro es de Hinata" _sin pensarlo fui corriendo hacia donde se encontraban.

-Esta bien dile que no se preocupe y descanse- dijo Kurenai para después alejarse

\- oye Hanabi por que no vino Hinata?- pregunte ansioso

-Por que debería decírtelo- dijo cruzándose de brazos, Pero que carajo le pasaba a esa niña

-Pues por que tengo derecho porque soy su amigo- dije a la defensiva, entonces note como se formaba una sonrisa picara en aquella niña

-aaah Te gusta mi nisan verdad- pregunto inesperadamente

-Que.. claro que no..solo quiero saber por que no vino- dije con un leve sonrojo, esperen por que me sonrojaba tal vez fue por lo inesperado de la pregunta de esa niña, si debía ser eso

-Esta enferma- dijo por fin- Por que quieres que le diga algo por ti- esa sonrisa picara volvió a formarse en su rostro poniéndome nervioso de nuevo

-De.. casualidad no tienes..su numero de teléfono

-Sabia que te gustaba- dijo entusiasmada

-Kyaaa!, deja de insinuar cosas que no son, dime lo tienes o no?

-Si.. pero te costara dijo maliciosamente no podía creer que ella fuera hermana de Hinata

-Que quieres a cambio pregunte resignado

-mmm-dijo pensando un helado de napolitano grande, para mañana o si no..

-O si no que?- pregunte desafiante, ella alzo una ceja

-Le dire a mi nisan que me obligaste a que te diera su numero porque querias hacerle una broma

-No te creerá- dije seguro, entonces vi como se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas a Hanabi y los que pasaban me veian con reprovacion –Esta bien no…llores mañana te …traeré tu ..helado pero ya no llores

-Esta bien- dijo la ojiperla como si nada hubiera pasado "_Valla esta niña si que es buena engañando" _ pensé mientras sentía una gotita en mi sien

Fin Flash Back

Lo bueno esque al final pude conseguir su numero, aunque me costo un helado grande de napolitano. Pero valia la pena, al contarle al azabache lo que tuve que luchar para que me diera el numero de Hinata estallo en carcajadas "_Si, que estas loco por ella verdad Dobe?_" bufe al recordar las palabras del azabache aunque ahora que lo pensaba nunca me había puesto asi con tal de tener el numero de una chica.

-Pues mm no pierdo nada- empece a teclear mientras estiraba mis pies en el pavimento- por fin ya se lo envie- dije aliviado

-Cuidado!- escuche a alguien gritar y voltie y en menos de un segundo había una chica tirada frente a mis pies, me pare enseguida para ayudarla

-Estas bien….- dije desconcentrándome al verla ella era muy linda

* * *

**Quien sera la nueva chica? :O**

**Espero sus reviews:)**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerme y espero que recomienden la historia si les gusto**

**los veo en el proximo cap ;) sayonara cuidense y bonito inicio de semana :D**


	5. Detalles

**Perdon si me tarde en subir el cap solo que pues he estado un poco ocupada con trabajos y la escuela pero aqui viene el siguiente cap espero les guste espero sus reviews abajo**

**Aclaraciones.**

**Los personajes no me pretenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto :)**

**Lo que si me pertenece es la historia jajaj xD en fin a leer ****Jajaja**

* * *

**5.- Detalles**

-Estas bien….- dije desconcentrándome al verla ella era muy linda

-Etto..disculpa me ayudaras o solo te quedaras viendo?- me pregunto aquella chica divertida

.Ha..ha, si perdón- dije al ayudar a levantarla, _"wow que chica" _ pensé y esque cuando la vi pude notar que tenia unos ojos azules muy bonitos.

-Y en que pensabas al patinar por aquí a estas horas de la noche?- pregunte incrédulo al notar que traía patines

-Iba a comprar algo a la tienda, pero como soy nueva no conozco bien el camino- dijo un poco apenada

-Pues para la otra ya sabes que debes tener cuidado y fijarte cuando pases por aquí- dije con una sonrisa, ella se sonrojo un poco- si no podrias volver a encontrarte con un idiota como yo, que estire sus pies y puedes volver a caer- ella rio

-Gran lección aprendida el dia de hoy- dijo con sonrisa triunfante- Por cierto mi nombre es Ino y el tuyo?

-Ha… me llamo Naruto- volvi a decir con una sonrisa

-Bueno Naruto un gusto conocerte, pero me tengo que ir – dijo mientras se balanceaba en sus patines al levantarse de la banca-espero verte otro dia adiós –dijo mientras se alejaba patinando

-Adios- grite para que me escuchara, Ino era bonita tenia un largo cabello, era delgada y al parecer era muy sonriente.

-Que es eso?- dije al sentir que algo vibraba en mi bolsillo, era mi teléfono, lo saque. "_Un mensaje?" _–Tal vez Hinata ya me respondio- dije con una sonrisa mientras lo abria, mi sonrisa desaparecio de mi rostro al ver que se trataba de Sasuke "_Dobe Ya terminamos, ya puedes regresar ._._"

-arg-bufe por lo bajo, pero al mismo tiempo sentí una desilusión al ver que la persona del mensaje no era aquella ojiperla, pero que rayos me pasaba, "_Tal vez Hanabi le dijo que yo había insistido mucho en que me diera su numero y tal vez se había asustado y ahora por eso porque piensa que soy un maldito psicópata_" "_O tal vez le dijo que la hice llorar, con tal de que me diera su numero_" miles de imagenes y pensamientos sobre porque no había respondido mi mensaje pasaban por mi mente, pero es que con una niña como Hanabi nunca se sabia.

-Pe…pero en que momento…-dije desconcertado al darme cuenta que me encontraba parado en la puerta de mi departamento, si que me había distraído con esos pensamientos.

…

…

…

Me desperté por la mañana para tomar mis medicamentos y pude ver que la pantalla de mi teléfono parpadeaba lo abri "_Un mensaje?_" .

-De quien será- dije reincorporándome en la cama

"_Hola Hinata,soy Naruto Hanabi me dijo que estabas enferma espero que pronto te recuperes… TC… :D_" abri los ojos de par en par al ver que se trataba de aquel pelirrubio una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro y un cosquilleo se hizo en mi estomago.

Tecle mi teléfono para responder aquel mensaje quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien asi que lo releí "_Gracias Naruto por tus buenos deseos y ya estoy mejor, por… cierto crees… que hoy me pueda sentar contigo?_", pulse el botón de enviar mientras soltaba un suspiro y ponía mi teléfono contra mi pecho *Bip* abri mi teléfono y era otro mensaje "_Por supuesto_" rei al ver que me había mandado también una foto de el sonriendo y con el pulgar arriba, de pronto un sonrojo cubrió mi rostro al ver que al ultimo había puesto "_Tkmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_" podría ser que el me quería o tal vez se había equivocado y lo ultimo del mensaje no era para mi, me irrito un poco la idea de pensar que le pudiera mandar eso a otra niña, o tal vez simplemente solo lo decía de amigos si eso también podría ser.

-P-puedo pasar?

-Ha.. hola Hinata pasa…. Ya te sientes mejor?- me pregunto Kurenai- sensei, yo la mire y asentí con una leve sonrisa- Me alegro toma asiento

-Hinata por aquí- sonreí al ver al pelirrubio que movia su mano para que lo viera, mientras con la otra quitaba su mochila.

-aaah… asi que por eso habias puesto tu mochila ahí Naruto… por que le estabas apartando lugar a Hinata junto a ti-dijo Kurenai sensei con una mirada picara, provocando que todos los que estaban nos miraran yo solo sentí como todos los colores se me subían a la cara.

-Por eso no me dejaste sentarme contigo Dobe?- voltie hacia donde provenia esa voz y note que era el amigo de Naruto "_Sasuke?"_

_-_Callate Teme- le dijo Naruto, mientras yo me sentaba.

-Bueno como sea ya pongan atención- dijo Kurenai haciendo que todos la miraran

-Hola Hinata, que bueno que ya te sientas mejor- dijo el ojiazul con su típica sonrisa

-G-gracias, Naruto no tenias por q-que a-apartarme lugar h-hubieras dejado a S-Sasuke que se sentara contigo- dije sonrojada, el me miro desconcertado

-No Hinata yo te había prometido que me sentaría contigo y yo nunca rompo una promesa- dijo con una gran sonrisa- A parte vivimos en el mismo departamento y lo tengo que aguantar diario como para que todavía tuviera que aguantarlo otras 4 horas- No podía creerlo Naruto era tan independiente que hasta ya tenia su propio apartamento con Sasuke en cambio yo aun vivía con mi padre aunque la verdad no me imagino viviendo sola, "_somos tan distintos_" pensé con tristeza

-P-por cierto m-me alegro m-mucho recibir tu mensaje G-gracias.- dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-No hay de que, por cierto los tkmmmm del ultimo mensaje yo no los puse los puso Sasuke cuando vio que era un mensaje para ti, me quito el teléfono y los puso, tuve que perseguirlo por todo el departamento y cuando lo alcance ya te lo había enviado- dijo rascándose la nuca y con una risa nerviosa

-A s-si, no te p-preocupes- dije con una Pequeña sonrisa, un sentimiento de desilusión me invadio.

-Pero no es que no te quiera, te quiero como amigos ja me caes muy bien!- dijo con una gran sonrisa y yo me sorprendi aquellas palabras, "_Como amigos_" claro el nunca me llegaría a querer como algo mas.

-Espero que te guste el luigar que escoji, ja esque no quería estar cerca de Kiba ni de Sasuke por que nos iban a estar molestando- dijo con una risa nerviosa

-No d-debiste t-tomarte tantas m-molestias por mi culpa- dije algo avergonzada y sonrojada, "_nadie se había tomado tantas molestias por mi antes_"pensé.

-No son molestias Hinata si lo hago es porque somos amigos o no somos amigos?- dijo preocupado

Yo solte una risita- Si, somos amigos- dije segura y una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del pelirrubio

..

…

…

Llego el receso y Hinata se iba a quedar en el salón pero realmente no la iba a dejar sola asi que me quede aparte me sentía muy feliz de que fuera ya que ayer no había venido.

-Oye Hinata por que no salimos afuera para no quedarnos en el salón?- pregunte a la ojiperla

-Etto…etto esta bien

Nos encontrábamos en el barandal viendo el atardecer mientras hablábamos, cuando vi que el ojinegro se acercaba a nosotros.

-Oye dobe me acompañas a la tienda o me vas a dejar solo de nuevo?- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Vamos Teme ya no eres un niño chiquito para que te acompañe, aparte la tienda no esta muy lejos- el azabache me miro inexpresivo

-Sasuke iras a la tienda?- le pregunto una niña que yo no tenia idea de quien era y al juzgar por la cara de Sasuke el tampoco.

-Disculpa y tu eres?- dijo Sasuke

-A perdón me presento mi nombre es Nam, me siento atrás de ti- dijo la chica señalando el salón.

-Ah.. claro- dijo mi amigo aunque, era ovio que no la había notado- Bueno ya que TU –dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, mientras me miraba -vas a la tienda vamos- dijo en tono plano, la chica sonrio triunfante, cuando bajaron todas las chicas que veian a mi amigo se sonrojaban y lo saludaban, no podía creer que Sasuke con tan solo un dia ya tenia a todas las chicas, locas por el, volvi mi mirada a la ojiperla que estaba al lado mio, la cual se encontraba viendo el cielo.

-Te gusta mucho el cielo verdad?- pregunte mientras fijaba mi mirada en la misma dirección que ella

-Si, mucho me hace sentir calma en mi corazón- dijo con una sonrisa melancolica yo no pude entender el por que.

-Creo que S-Sasuke se enojo contigo por que n-no lo d-dejaste s-sentarse contigo v-verdad?- pregunto volviendo su mirada a mi y algo preocupada

-No, de hecho ni se quería sentar conmigo solo lo dijo por molestar.

Flash Back

-Por que hasta aca atrás- dijo el azabache quejándose

-Por que aquí nadie nos molestara- dije mientras me sentaba y ponía mi mochila al lado

-Dobe baja tu mochila o que quieres que ponga mi trasero encima de ella?-dijo con tono burlon

-Que? Pero yo cuando te dije que te ibas a sentar conmigo- dije incrédulo

-Kyaa! Naruto es mi primer dia aquí, no piensas que me voy a sentar solo verdad- dijo el ojinegro alzando una ceja

-Sasuke esque hoy le dije a Hinata que me iba asentar con ella y una promesa es una promesa- dije seguro

-A bueno Naruto me lo hubieras dicho antes- dijo con sonrisa picara – entonces me sentare aquí, dijo mientras se dirigía a la banca de enfrente y yo puse mi pie- Que? Y ahora por que?

-Teme te conozco y si que no nos dejaras en paz y no quiero que la incomodes- dije con sonrisa nerviosa

-Por que? Acaso tienes miedo de que se enamore de mi… ya que soy mas guapo y sexi que tu- dijo con media sonrisa

-Que?! Hinata jamas se enamoraría de un tipo como tu- dije irritado por aquel comentario

-Por favor ninguna chica se resiste a mi- dijo arrogante

-Pues ella si, por que ella es diferente no es como tus conquistas ella… es especial- dije con una sonrisa al acordarme de ella

-Si que te gusta he?- dijo con sonrisa burlona

-Kyaa! Claro que no solo somos amigos- dije un poco ruborizado

-Como sea me ire a sentar – dijo fulminándome con la mirada mientras se sentaba en una banca cerca de la puerta.

Fin de Flash Back

-N-Naruto?

-Si..

-Como e-es que Sasuke e-entro al c-curso?- pregunto la ojiperla mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-hmp.. ahora que lo pienso no lo se, siemplemente hoy en la mañana me dijo que vendría conmigo..-dije despistadamente

-Hmp… ya veo, Sasuke es muy atractivo verdad…-yo la mire asombrado

-P-por que lo dices?- pregunte nervioso, no podía creerlo "_seria posible que Sasuke tuviera razón y ella no se haiga podido resistir a el_" pensé lo cual ocasiono una pequeña molestia en mi, algo que no sabia como explicar aunque había sido similar a lo que había sentido cuando se despidió de Kiba.

-Por que al p-parecer todas e-esas niñas no d-dejan de verlo y s-sonrojarse- dijo señalando con el menton yo voltie Sasuke caminaba por el patio mientras todas lo miraban.

-Y tu que piensas?- dije mientras la miraba y mis puños se apretaban por miedo a su respuesta, aunque no se por que era que me preocupaba tanto lo que fuera a decir.

-Etto…amm- ella miraba a Sasuke fijamente, paso un momento y fruncio un poco el ceño movio la cabeza en negativa, mis puños se relajaron,ella me miro y se sonrojo en seguida al notar que la miraba-Digo n-no digo que S-Sasuke no sea g-guapo, si no que n-no es m-mi tipo- dijo nerviosa, yo la mire sorprendido por aquella respuesta "_si que ella es especial_" pensé mientras una media sonrisa se formaba en mis labios.

-Y.. yo te parezco atractivo?- dije con una sonrisa picara-divertida, Hinata en cambio se puso mucho mas roja que de costumbre me miro y enseguida bajo su mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Etto..etto y-yo…-En realidad se había puesto muy nerviosa hubiera sido mejor si le decía que era una broma, pero por otra parte quería saber que era lo que ella pensaba de mi.-Y-Yo c-creo…

-Ay que tonta- bufo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a nosotros interrumpiendo a la ojiperla

-Que te paso Teme?- dije al ver la masa rosa en su camisa

-Una pelirrosa estúpida choco conmigo y me embarro su helado- dijo mientras se limpiaba con un trapo, yo en cambio estalle en carcajadas, provocando que el azabache me fulminara con su mirada.

Esperen dijo helado "_Hanabi_" no puede ser me había olvidado por completo de eso.-Hinata Sasuke ahora vuelvo tengo que ir a arreglar algo- dije mientras corria y aquellos dos me miraban extrañados, corri hacia la tienda.

-Me da… un … helado.. grande de…. Napolitano- dije con respiraciones entre cortadas

-Claro aquí tienes- me dijo la señora con sonrisa amable yo hice lo mismo y retome mi carrera en busca de la pequeña ojiperla, me relaje al verla a aella con su grupo de amigas.

-Ha..Hanabi- la pequeña me miro

-Puedes venir por favor

-Si, ya voy Naruto- dijo la ojiperla parándose mientras su amigas la molestaban

-Uy Hanabi quien te viera, ese chico es tu novio?- decían sus amigas, yo las mire algo alterado

-Claro que no sy su novio… dejen de molestar- dije a la defensiva

-Como sea ten Hanabi tu helado- la ojiperla sonrio

-Gracias Naruto pensé que no lo trairias- dijo mientras lo comia

-Bueno entonces no le diras nada a Hinata, verdad- pregunte con una risa nerviosa

-hmp.. no se lo pensare-dijo mientras seguía comiendo

-Kyaa! Pero tu habias dicho que…

-Clamate Naruto no le dire nada… si que te gusta ha?- me pregunto con sonrisa burlona mientras alzaba una ceja, esa niña si que sabia hacer que me alterara

-Que! Ay que no, solo…solo somos amigos- dije un poco ruborizado de nuevo

-Como digas-estaba a punto de protestar cuando escuche el toque de entrada y corri hacia el salón.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews:)**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerme y espero que recomienden la historia si les gusto**

**los veo en el proximo cap ;) sayonara cuidense los amo jaja :D**

**Arriba el NaruHina**


End file.
